Black and White
by MisshapenPearl
Summary: Hermione visits Draco for the first time after their breakup. Is it to get back together? Based on Creep by Radiohead


I remember the red of a harsh lipstick, black dress, and asking for far too many greedy eyes. You downed cup after cup, and I handing them without looking you in the eye. Memories flash back suddenly, and before I realize it, I've taken a swig from your cup.

You cock your head look at me thoughtfully.

I'm perfectly calm, and go back to wiping glasses. I see you smile, in the reflection of the now pristine cups. Its a haunting smile, one I'm not familiar with.

_"Black and white cannot mix, son."_

_"Yes, father"_

_"Do you know why?"_

_"No, father"_

_"Idiot boy. Haven't I taught you anything? Black and white make grey. Grey, an ugly mutt of two pure colours. We must always stay pure. The Malfoy line must always stay pure, never forget that."_

_"Yes, father"_

I can see how you stand out in this dingy bar. Even as drunk as you are, you're special. All eyes are on you, but no one dares to approach. They can tell you're an angel among the fallen.

You speak.

"You've changed, haven't you? Did pure bastard father finally realize what a failure of a son he has?"

I don't react.

You taunt me.

"Remember Draco? You told me we couldn't mix. Blacks and whites must stay pure. But Draco, what a hypocrite you are. When you told me that, I was in your bed. You were so bloody scared, you cried after. Remember?

A slight flash crosses my face.

"Little Draco, afraid of his father. You were never brave. You never stood up. Draco, ask yourself, is that why we broke up?"

I smile for the first time.

"We broke up because you were too afraid to stay with me. You hated me. You hated what I stood for. You hated who I was."

She stares at me.

"What if I said I wanted you now?"

I remember it was like this before. This is what happened before. I turn away and fill a cup for myself. After downing the drink, I look straight at you and walk away.

I'm a wreck in the back room. Do you know what you did to me? Do you know what you do to me? I throw bottle after bottle of beer at the ground screaming curses at the gods.

When the manager finally finds me, I've collapsed on the ground, tears rolling down my cheeks. He yells at me for abandoning my duties and for wasting the beer, but all I can here is a blur of voices.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Why can't you do this for me?"

"I thought you loved me?"

Why? Why? Why?

I pass out.

When I wake up, I'm lying on the backdoor outside with a note in my hand.

"You're fired"

And I look up and I see you. Everything begins to blur, but you. You stand they with your handbag tucked under your arm, and your smeared lipstick.

Then you reach out to me and before I know it I've grabbed your hand.

I remember you taking me home, and I stumbling to hand you my keys. You opened the door and dragged me in, and I still stumbling follow behind you. You push me into my bed and sit on a chair across from me and just stare. I'm dizzy and tired, so I quickly drift off to sleep.

When I wake up, you're still in the chair, and you look at me with relief. You stand up and walk to the kitchen, and I hear water and the sound of the kettle whistling.

You bring me tea, and I take a sip. I place it on the nightstand, when I remember I have a picture of you there. I redden, and you realize what I've been staring at, and sigh.

"Oh, Draco"

I turn away, but then you're upon me. I push you away, but you say please with that voice. I collapse on the bed, and you trace my scars with your fingers, and heal my heart. You embrace me, you entrap me, and I remember when you collapsed beside me, and I ran my fingers through your hair. You smile at me.

You were here when I woke up. Our limbs are entangled, and my fingers are intwined with yours.

You whisper to me.

"Draco, I love you"

And you close my eyes with your fingers and I'm asleep again.

When I wake up, you're gone. And I feel empty inside. But what did I expect?

The next day, the headline across the Daily Prophet reads, "TWO WEASLEYS IN THE GOLDEN TRIO". I flip to the article, and see you and Weasley smiling at the camera.

You're both wearing white.


End file.
